


Graduate

by interstred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstred/pseuds/interstred
Summary: Tony put down the tablet in which he was working on Peter's new suit and looked out the window, watching Pepper put Morgan in the car. Just think, Peter is already finishing school!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Graduate

\- Tony, we're already late, - Pepper called out, stopping on the stairs leading to the second floor.  
\- Just a few seconds, - Tony replied, not distracted by the hologram.  
\- Tony, today is a very important day for Peter. Could you hurry up a little? Morgan and I are waiting for you in the car. - Tony heard the sound of Pepper's heels pounding on the floor as she walked down the stairs.  
Tony put down the tablet in which he was working on Peter's new suit and looked out the window, watching Pepper put Morgan in the car. Just think, Peter is already finishing school!  
\- Friday, clean everything up here. And tidy up the suit. It should be perfect when we get back. The kid deserves it.  
\- Okay, boss.  
\- And contact everyone. I hope they won't be late.  
Tony quickly climbed down the stairs, walked around the car parked by the porch, got behind the wheel, started the engine, and turned to his wife and daughter.  
\- Well, are we going?  
Morgan nodded in agreement. Pepper reached out and straightened Tony's tie.  
\- Let's go.

\- May, what if he doesn't come? What if he forgot? Or didn't he consider it important? - Peter was nervous and could not stand in one place, carefully examining the crowd, - Maybe he has other, more important things to do?  
\- Hey, stop. Maybe they are in traffic or are already entering school. Twisting yourself makes you even more nervous. Come here, - May hugged Peter tightly by the shoulders and he hugged her back, - I'm sure he will come. Relax.  
\- It's just such an important day .. I so wanted him to be here. He means so much to me and ... - Peter hesitated and paused.  
\- I know, Peter. He could never miss your prom. Let's wait a bit, - May said, releasing him from her tight embrace.  
At that moment, a signal was heard announcing the start of the ceremony and May had to go into the hall to take her place. Peter couldn’t see Mr. Stark in the crowd, and he felt a melancholy rush over him.

They were very lucky to find a parking spot near the school. They arrived just five minutes before the graduation ceremony and didn't have time to find Peter in the crowd. Deciding to find him later, they found their seats in the hall, and as soon as they settled down, the ceremony began.

Peter had to wait a long time for his name to be called, since there were many graduates and everyone wanted to say at least a few words. Finally, it was his turn. He went on stage, received his certificate, shook hands with the principal and went to the podium. Taking a deep breath and opening his mouth to make a prepared speech, he suddenly noticed Tony, Pepper, and Morgan, who smiled broadly and waved at him. Feeling glad, and knowing that all the words were out of his head, Peter hesitated, but he began to speak:  
\- One person.. - he clears throat - a very wise and very important person for me once said: "You don't have to strive to be like me. You should be better." We all make mistakes, do something wrong, and that's okay, because we're not perfect. The main thing is to understand and learn to take responsibility for your actions. Today we finish school, and tomorrow we will be the ones who will be responsible for the whole world. We must preserve it for those who come after us.  
There was a pause, and then the audience burst into applause. Peter, embarrassed, walked away from the podium and returned to the crowd of graduates.

\- Peter is such a good fellow,- Pepper said emotionally, - when did he grow up so that we didn’t notice? - She turned to Tony and saw him wiping his eyes.  
\- Are you crying? - Pepper asked in surprise.  
\- What? Crying? No, of course not. This sun just ... and it must have gotten something ... in the eye. Never mind, it will pass now - usually Tony wasn't easily embarrassed, but this situation definitely didn't fit the definition of "normal".  
Pepper decided to pretend that nothing happened, but then Morgan intervened.  
\- Daddy, don't cry, Peter won't go anywhere and will live with us, right?  
Pepper could hardly contain herself not to laugh at how confused Tony was. How much time has passed since Morgan's birth, and he still does not know how to react to her actions.  
\- Darling, don’t embarrass Daddy, we’ll talk to Peter about it, okay?  
Morgan nodded and climbed into Tony's lap, where she sat until the end of the ceremony.  
When all the certificates were handed over, all the words were spoken and the unofficial part of the party began, Tony and Pepper went to look for Peter.

They found him hugging May, who immediately exclaimed when she saw them:  
\- You see, and you were worried! Did you manage to listen to Peter's speech?  
\- Yes, it was impressive! Tony said.  
Peter blushed and Pepper gave him an encouraging smile.  
\- Peter, you’re not leaving us, are you? Will you still come to visit and play with me? - shouted Morgan and threw herself into Peter's arms.  
Peter picked her up and hugged her.  
\- Of course not, Morgan, how can I leave you? We haven't managed to defeat Doctor Evil yet.  
Pepper took Morgan from Peter and pulled May aside. Left alone (as much as possible in a crowd), Tony hugged Peter tightly.  
\- Kid, your speech was really impressive. Did you prepare it for a long time?  
\- Um... well, it was actually... um, improvisation.  
\- Nevertheless, it turned out well. What are your plans for today?  
\- I ... I don't really know. Probably May and I will go to a Thai restaurant and order food and watch a movie tonight.  
\- I have a better offer. How about coming with us and spending the evening with family? Pepper is talking to your aunt about this right now.  
Peter almost stopped breathing after the phrase "with family." He wanted to hope Tony was good to him, but this ... It was much more than he expected.  
\- Yes, I would be glad to spend this day together - agreed Peter.  
\- It's great. So, let's go.

Pepper, Morgan, and May decided to drive the Parkers' car, so Tony and Peter drove together. Tony drove slower than he usually drove.  
On the way, Peter talked about his plans:  
\- ..to enter Columbia University in Computer Engineering. I have good points, the teachers said that there is a chance to get a scholarship ..  
Tony's phone was interrupted. Tony turned on the speakerphone:  
\- Pepper?  
\- Tony, Morgan wants orange juice, and we got home and ... Could you stop by and buy, please?  
Tony and Peter looked at each other, Peter shrugged.  
\- Okay, my love, - Tony agreed.

Pepper was nervous. The appointed time was approaching, and there was no one yet.  
\- Pepper, don’t worry. They will come, - May reassured her.  
At that moment the doorbell rang.  
\- Finally! - Pepper exclaimed.  
Bruce and Natasha, Steve, Clint, Sam, Wanda and Vision, Rhodey appeared in the lobby.  
\- Hi, - Nat and Wanda greeted and hugged Pepper in turn.  
\- Is that all who could? - Pepper asked.  
\- Thor promised to drop by. Said he had some kind of surprise, - Steve shrugged.  
\- I hope, he doesn't bring his brother, - Clint said.  
\- Bucky won't come. You know he has a difficult relationship with Stark, - Sam said.  
\- I told Strange, - Wanda said. - He's quite benevolent to Peter after their space adventures. So maybe he'll come by.  
\- Scott and Hope are on vacation, so I didn't even get through to them. - Steve threw up his hands.  
\- Fury might show up, I told him, - Nat said, hugging May.  
Pepper waved her hand, inviting everyone into the living room.  
\- Okay, I hope today goes well. They are already approaching. I asked them to stop by the store to give us some time. Everything is almost ready, there are only a few details left..

Tony parked his car near the front porch of the house, next to the Parker's car.  
\- Look, our ladies are already at home. Hope we're not too late.  
Tony got out of the car with a box of juice in his hand, waited for Peter, put his free arm around his shoulders, and headed towards the house.  
\- I didn't tell you this before, but I'm damn proud of you, Peter. You're doing fine. You graduated from high school and you have a chance of getting a scholarship from the state. This is a wonderful achievement.  
Tony stopped at the one step of the porch.  
\- You've already achieved a lot, visited space, defeated a couple of villains. This is something that you can rightfully be proud of. I'm confident in you as in myself. You'll really be better than me ...  
Tony had to break off as Peter hugged him tightly. Tony patted him on the back. They stood there for about a minute, until Peter finally released him.  
\- Thank you, Mr. Stark. You have no idea how happy I'm to hear these words from you.  
Tony smiled.  
\- Well, let's go to celebrate the end of this stage of your life?

The Avengers held their breath as Tony and Peter climb the stairs, enter the door, and head into the living room to shout out loud "Surprise!" At the very moment they appeared in the doorway ... and after a couple of seconds to find Peter on the ceiling, where he climbed, frightened.  
Nat was the first to orientate herself:  
\- Peter, sun, lights out, there are no enemies here, it's just us. Come down, let us hug you.  
Peter looked around, took a deep breath and jumped from the ceiling to the floor, immediately falling into Natasha's arms.  
\- Can I ask you not to give me such shakes again? It was not so scary even on that cosmic "donut" - Peter joked.  
They all laughed.  
Pepper played soft music, the Avengers took turns coming up to Peter to hug him, Bruce and Rhodey pouring champagne into glasses. Tony walked over to Pepper and set the juice on the coffee table.  
\- How are you? It's all?  
\- It's okay I guess. No, Thor, Strange and Fury may still come.  
\- If only Point Break didn't bring his brother here, otherwise he will become, - grumbled Tony, picking up a glass of champagne, - where is Morgan?  
\- My sister took her, - Pepper said.  
\- Do you have a sister? - Tony asked in mock amazement.  
Pepper tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Tony chuckled and turned to face the guys.

\- So, I ask for a moment of attention! - he said loudly.

The Avengers turned to Tony's voice and, seeing that he was holding champagne in his hands, each also took a glass. May held out the glass to Peter.

-Today is a very important day, - Tony began to say. - Today..

Suddenly he was interrupted by a gust of wind blowing open the back door leading to the courtyard. Glasses rang. There was a thud, as if something had fallen to the ground, then another. There was silence.  
\- I'll check, - Steve said, exchanging glances with Tony.  
Steve quickly walked to the door and suddenly stopped in the doorway.  
\- It's okay, - he said with a chuckle, - just someone was a little late.  
Cap turned and returned to the living room. Footsteps were heard on the veranda, and after a couple of seconds Thor appeared in the living room.  
\- I hope we aren't too late? - he asked good-naturedly and loudly.  
\- We? - asked Bruce, - just don't say that ..  
Tony groaned softly as a tall, thin man in a cloak with long black hair walked through the door.  
\- Loki. - stated Vision.  
\- My friends, how glad I'm to see you.. - Loki began solemnly, spreading his arms to the sides, but seeing that no one was supporting him, he stopped.  
\- Why did you bring him here? - Clint asked.  
Suddenly, Tony narrowed his eyes and glared at Thor.  
\- You're from Asgard, aren't you? With your Bifrost? Did you burn my entire lawn out with your pentagrams again?  
Thor was confused:  
\- Well, actually, these are not pentagrams ..  
\- Oh, shit, I just put the yard in order yesterday! - Tony exclaimed loudly and walked out onto the porch. - Thor, damn you!  
\- Tony, language! - Steve shouted after him.  
\- Go to hell!  
Pepper took a deep breath, put down her glass, and followed Tony out.  
Thor smiled cheerfully, turned to the others, and asked, rubbing his hands:  
\- Well, have you already begun to feast?  
\- Thor, why did you bring your brother here? - Clint asked again.  
Meanwhile, Loki quietly crept up to Peter and started a conversation with him.  
\- Well ... We kind of have a truce and he wanted to know how people celebrate the end of adolescence in Midgard. So I took him. Yes, he is harmless today, he left his scepter and all the knives in Asgard, I personally checked him, - Thor said cheerfully.  
The Avengers turned to Loki and Peter conversing at the very moment when Loki gave Peter a dagger with a spider engraved on the hilt.  
\- Checked, you say? - Sam drawled sarcastically.  
\- Loki, in the name of Odin, have you deceived me again? - roared Thor.  
Nat and Wanda looked at each other and Nat rolled her eyes.  
\- At least something in this world remains unchanged.  
Peter hid his hands behind his back and turned to face everyone.  
\- It's okay. Loki just gave me a dagger so I could protect myself, - Peter said, keeping silent about the fact that Loki asked him about the student life of the inhabitants of Earth. Peter thought to himself that one day he should show Loki what it was like to be a student.  
\- Kid, you have a web, why do you need a knife? - Aunt May asked.  
\- You never know what will come in handy in life, - replied Loki instead of Peter.  
Angry Thor approached Loki, apparently to say something to him, but at that moment Tony and Pepper returned to the house, and he had to postpone the showdown until later.  
\- I’ll make you mow my lawn one day, Thor, I promise you, - Tony said with a touch of derision.  
\- I would like to see this, - Steve chuckled.  
Pepper took the glasses from the table, held out one to Tony and said:  
\- Maybe we can continue?

Tony took the glass in his hands, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to make a speech ... and at that moment a portal appeared in the living room, from which Doctor Strange stepped.  
\- What a day this is, - Tony said angrily.  
The Avengers laughed again, Pepper smiled shyly and held out her hand to Strange.  
\- Nice to see you, Stephen. Welcome.  
\- I'm not late? - Strange asked.  
\- Oh, Strange, come on, as if you didn't choose the moment at which to appear, - Tony snorted.  
\- I'm just trying to be polite, Stark, - Strange said condescendingly with a bit of mockery, - you should probably learn this.  
\- Break, boys, - Pepper exclaimed. - Put your egos battle aside, today isn't your day.  
Stephen bowed his head in agreement, dine with the eyes of those present. Seeing Thor, he said "I almost forgot" and snapped his fingers. A box of beer appeared in the corner of the living room.  
\- Good, - Thor chuckled, - otherwise they drink some kind of soda.  
\- Showoff - Tony snorted.  
Stephen only smiled faintly.  
While Thor took the beer out of the drawer, May poured Stephen champagne, Pepper calmed Tony, and the others talked among themselves, Peter looked around everyone with a growing sense of warmth and thought how much he missed all this. He has been sorely lacking such meetings lately. At that moment, Tony cleared his throat softly. Everyone stopped talking and turned to expect.

\- You know, I ... I forgot everything I wanted to say, - Tony said.  
\- You’re getting old, buddy, - Thor said benignly.  
\- Back off, Thor, - Tony answered him just as mildly, walking toward Peter.

\- And yet, - he continued after a short pause, stopping next to him and putting his hand on his shoulder, - I’m glad that we are all gathered here for such a joyful and worthy occasion. It has been a long time since we got together just to spend time with each other, not thinking about how to save the world again. And our meeting today is dedicated to Peter. Peter, the fact that you graduated from high school is both scary and happy. Scary - because time turns out to be passing too fast. Happy - because you have become an adult, you have accumulated experience and you know what actions are no longer worth doing. You said correctly - we are all imperfect. Even us. Even me, - Tony winked at Peter, - We make mistakes that we fix it later. The main thing is that we derive experience from them. Everyone here is ready to help each other and support each other in difficult times. Because we are practically one family. And now you are a full member of it. Welcome to the Avengers!

With that, Tony hugged Peter first.  
\- Now you definitely won't get out, - he said quietly with a warm smile.  
Avengers presents clapped their hands and it became very noisy - everyone wanted to hug Peter and say a few words to him. Tony stepped aside a little.  
\- Nice speech, - Pepper said.  
\- Well, you see, after all, I can not only read from a piece of paper, - Tony hugged her around the waist. He raised his glass and shouted:  
\- For Peter!

\- Mr. Stark, where are we going? - Peter asked, following Tony up the stairs.  
\- Don't be afraid, Little Red Riding Hood, I won't eat you, - Tony answered him cheerfully, entering the laboratory, - Friday, turn on the light.  
The lamps came on, illuminating a man in a black suit with an eye patch at the table.  
\- Damn you, Fury, - Tony cursed, - can you act like a normal person and at least walk through the door? How did you even get here? - he narrowed his eyes.  
\- I know you well, Stark, it wasn't that hard to guess the password, - Fury replied.  
Leaving Tony with an expression of utter bewilderment on his face, Fury turned to Peter.  
\- Hello, spider.  
\- Um .. Hey, Mr. Fury.  
\- Glad to see you .. They say you have a holiday today.  
\- Yes sir, graduation.  
\- Eh, where's my graduation, - Fury said with a touch of nostalgia.  
\- Do you remember how you rode dinosaurs? - Stark sneered, activating the computer display.  
\- Well, congratulations, - Fury said, ignoring Tony, and handed Peter some small device. - Here you go. If you ever need my help, you can contact me. I'm sure you can figure out how it works, - Fury grinned, and with a salute left the laboratory.  
\- He went to the others? - Looking after him asked Peter.  
\- I doubt it very much, rather, he disappeared into the dark again, as he loves it, - Tony said, distracting himself from the screen. - What did he give you?  
Peter handed the device to Tony.  
\- What is it? Okay, we'll figure it out later. Today a new phase begins in your life, - said Tony, walking up to the table, putting the device down and leaning his hips on the edge, - which means that your old suit is no longer suitable.  
Peter's eyes widened. New suit?  
\- Therefore, - Tony paused, looking with a smile at the impatience that appeared in Peter’s eyes, he turned his eyes to the far wall of the laboratory, - I made you a new suit.  
Part of the wall slid to the side, revealing a small dome, under which was a new suit. Peter's eyes lit up.  
\- Can I..? - He turned his gaze to Stark.  
\- Have fun, - Tony replied.  
Peter walked over to the suit and slowly, as if afraid to even breathe on it, touched it.  
\- Put it on.  
\- What? - Peter turned to Tony in surprise.  
\- Put it on. - Tony repeated. - Let's do a test drive.  
\- Right now? - Peter was even more surprised.  
\- Oh, as if you don't want to. Do I need to persuade you?  
There was no need to persuade. Peter ducked into a suit that automatically took on his size.  
\- I've added several new features. Ready to check? - Tony asked, turning to the computer screen.  
\- Ready! - experiencing indescribable delight replied Peter.

Tony and Peter joined the others after a while, when it was already dark. Peter walked over to Wanda and Vision. Tony approached Pepper, who was talking to Nat and Bruce.  
\- Kid seems to be happy, - he said, wrapping his arm around Pepper's waist and pulling her aside.  
\- Well, that was the goal, right? - Pepper smiled, - are you happy too?  
\- You know how I feel about him. And his sincere delight is so contagious that it is impossible to resist.  
Pepper laughed softly.  
\- Shall we dance? - Tony held out his hand.  
\- Will you leave me on the balcony again? - Pepper put her hand in his.  
\- No, I will never leave you again.

Bruce and Nate sat on the couch watching Steve, Sam and Clint argue over the superiority of a particular sport. Steve insisted on martial arts. Clint talked about shooting. Sam argued that running is best.  
Bruce hugged Nat by the shoulders.  
\- Are you glad we came here today? - Bruce asked.  
\- Yes, I have missed it lately. Something absolutely opposite to what my life consists of, - answered Natasha.  
\- Now your life includes me, - Bruce remarked.  
\- And you have no idea how glad I am about it, - Nat smiled warmly and a little mysteriously at him.

\- Do you want to go to university? - Peter asked Loki.  
Loki shuddered and turned around. He didn't feel very comfortable, but he tried not to show it.  
\- And live like you, miserable insects? I am a god, you dull creature!  
\- You know, you should try. Management, for example, - Peter suggested, ignoring Loki's words, and realizing that he was so hiding his insecurities - management is the art of managing people. The very thing, you should like it.

\- Do you think he will persuade him? - Thor asked Strange as he sipped his beer from a mug.  
\- He will agree, - Strange said, - but what will it cost me .. Do you have any knowledge anywhere about how to temporarily or permanently limit the power of a single creature? - he asked thoughtfully, looking at Peter and Loki.  
\- Maybe there is, I rarely go to the library. I'll ask Heimdall, he should know, - Thor replied.  
\- Okay.

\- So you can track any person on Earth? - Rhodey asked.  
\- Yes, - Vision answered.  
\- You would be indispensable in the military, - Rhodey said thoughtfully.  
\- If this is an offer, then I have to refuse, - Vision said politely.  
Wanda, sitting next to her, smiled softly, holding Vision's hand.  
\- Yes, I understand, just what prospects could be .. - Rhodey drawled in disappointment.  
May, sitting next to Rhodey, grinned and sipped the wine from her glass.

Nick Fury stood on the veranda near the glass door and looked at all of them. Happy. Friendly. Survivors together. And ready to drop everything in one second to protect those who are dear to them, to protect the world from any threat. He turned away and went down the stairs and walked away.

Everything will be fine with them.

***

Two people were standing not far from the house lit by the lights. A man and a girl. The man was outwardly calm, tears streamed down the girl's cheeks.

\- Why are you showing this to me, Strange? - she asked dully.  
\- You should know that among the billions of universes, there is one in which everything is fine. The one you're happy together, Wanda.  
\- Why didn't this happen to our universe?  
\- Because each universe is like one another like two drops of water and at the same time incredibly different. You have to learn to live with it. You have to become strong. He wanted this.

Wanda with difficulty tore her gaze from the house filled with happiness and tranquility and looked at Strange.

\- I will be strong.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I hope, you enjoy! tell me, please, if you saw mistakes (twitter: @interstred_eng)


End file.
